


Changes (Cassidy x OFC)

by MadxHatterx94



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadxHatterx94/pseuds/MadxHatterx94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Winnie Norris goes to the church in search of Eugene she stumbles across a severely charred man on the lawn. Her attempts to help him land her in hot water. And her life will never be the same. (Inspired by a dream)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes (Cassidy x OFC)

“I’ll go to the church and see if he circled back that way.” She had told the sheriff. She had been with him since he had called asking if Eugene had gone to her place, something he did often to escape the bullies and even his own father at times. Now as she parked her piece of crap Cherokee she felt herself growing nervous. She hadn’t stepped foot inside this church, or any church, in a little over ten years. 

When Jesse Custer had returned to Annville she had wondered if she should follow in the townsfolk’s footsteps and head straight to church, but ultimately she had decided against it. Her relationship with God had changed a lot in the previous decade…she wasn’t sure she would be welcome in his ‘house’ again for a while. 

Looks like she couldn’t stay away forever, though.

She cut the engine of her clunker and hesitated for a full minute before she finally worked up the courage to open the door and step out into the night air. Eugene needed her, this was for him.

The bottom of her wedges crunched against the gravel leading up to the church as if the noise was a stark reminder of the fact that her appearance made her an outsider. She had never left the city of Annville for longer than a trip to Dallas for shopping and the like. She had been stuck here her whole life taking care of her mother, but that never stopped her from dressing how she wanted to dress.

Everyone in town wore clothing that would be expected in a small Texas town: khaki pants, sundresses, button-downs with pearl snaps, blue jeans, cowboy boots (to name a few). Not her. She was often found in a pair of modest wedges or sandals and either a nice shirt and skirt combo or a dress; she liked to look good even if there was no one to look good for. 

Momma had always said that she was destined for greater things…but that was before the illness took her over. Things had changed after that. 

As she approached the church, eyes locked on the doors, she felt a shiver run up her spine from the chill of the night. She was tempted to turn around and grab her jacket from the Cherokee to cover the spaghetti strap dress she wore, but she steeled herself and continued on. 

She shouldn’t be this terrified of a church. 

She was twenty feet from the door, ready to march inside in search of Eugene, when she spotted the figure laying in the dirt. She frowned and stopped in her tracks trying to figure out exactly what it was, and then when the realization struck her she let out a loud gasp and clamped her hands over her mouth in shock. 

It was a man. A severely charred man for that matter.

“Oh, God.” She cried out, moving forward to stand over him. 

He lay face down and unmoving, shirtless, and she just knew he was dead. There was no way he wasn’t dead. He was burnt like a hot dog left on the grill too long, of course he was dead. 

She needed to run back to her car and get her cell phone, but as she turned to do so one of the man’s hands shot out and grasped her ankle roughly. She let out a surprised shriek and tried to jerk her leg away but that only caused her to fall backwards into the dirt. The man was groaning, his voice hoarse as he seemed to be trying to say something, and then somehow…somehow this charred man was trying to crawl on top of her. 

Whimpering in fear, she shoved at his chest and rolled onto her stomach hoping to get onto her hands and knees and then up to her feet to get away. How was this happening? And then as suddenly as he had grabbed her he was laying limp again almost like it had all been one last attempt at survival before death. She scrambled to her knees and turned to face him with wide eyes. Stupidly, she reached out an arm to see if there was a pulse. Stupid indeed. 

He sprung up at her again, grabbing her arm and yanking her forward. He was on his knees too and as he pulled her against his scorched chest, burnt and black skin flaking off onto her dress, he did so with remarkable strength. And then before she could react further he reared his head back and then forward, sinking his teeth into the skin of her neck. 

She let out a bloodcurdling shriek of pain as she felt the skin tear and blood begin to flow over her collarbone and down her chest to soak her dress. *Well that was going to stain.*

His tongue lapped a stripe from just below her collarbone to where the bite was and then his mouth latched onto the wound and he began to suck at the blood that was pouring from it. She whimpered and weakly shoved at his chest in an attempt to free herself, but his arms were around her and holding her in place. 

*Oh, God. I’m going to die.* 

He was drinking greedily and she could hear each time he swallowed a gulp. With each intake she felt herself losing the will to fight him off, felt her body growing weaker. Her eyelids grew heavier by the second. Stranger was that she could literally feel his charred flesh, which had been hard and crisp, returning to normal beneath her hands. Like he was healing. It should have been possible, but then again he was currently sucking the blood right out of her. 

They fell backwards together onto the ground, the man landing on top of her as he continued to drink the crimson, coppery liquid spewing from her neck like his life depended on it. And it did depend on it. Only Winnie’s life depended on having that blood still inside her veins and she could feel herself slipping away. Her hands fell from where they had been gripping at him in an attempt to fight him off, landing limply on the dirt lawn as her body gave up.

Then, almost like he realized what he was doing, the man jerked away from her quickly and landed in a heap by her feet. “Oh, shite.” He spoke in an accent, his voice sounding like he had gargled nails.

Winnie lifted her hand weakly and tried to press it to the wound but she couldn’t even move her arm enough to reach it. She whimpered, a mixture of pain and fear bubbling up her throat as she stared up at the night sky. The big dipper was just above her, the brightest star of the handle winking at her almost like it knew she was a goner. She started to cry.

“Shite, luv, I’m sorry.” The man said, moving to kneel over her. He wasn’t healed all the way yet, patches of flesh still burnt while others were red. He was missing portions of hair still and half his face was spotted with second degree burns. In a surprising gesture he placed both hands over her neck in an attempt to stop the bleeding he’d caused. He looked genuinely distressed with what he had done.

This was it. She was going to die on the church lawn on her first visit in ten years. The irony wasn’t lost on her. And then who would take care of her mother? Who would know to take care of her mother? 

Winnie reached up and wrapped a hand around the man’s left wrist. “P-Please,” she gasped out. “I d-don’t want to die.” Her voice cracked pitifully. Here she was begging the man who had just bitten into her neck like a movie monster.

“I know.” He said simply, looking defeated. She could see in his eyes that she was already dead. She wasn’t going to make it. He grabbed her hand and placed it over his on her neck. “Hold that jus’ like that.” He instructed before removing his own hand and disappearing from sight. 

She tried her best to hold pressure on the wound as she listened to him talk on the phone to someone. He never said their name, just asked them to come to the church right away and that it was urgent and he did realize it was the middle of the night. 

Finally, he returned to his position over her again and replaced his hands on her neck.“Yer gonna be fine, luv, help is on the way.” He told her. 

It was the last thing she heard before her eyes slipped closed and she lost consciousness all together.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will become a multi-chapter thing or not. There will definitely be a part two, but let me know if you guys want more and I'll definitely write it! :)


End file.
